dbzd20fandomcom-20200213-history
Terrain
Understanding the Terrain of the battlefied can help inform a players decisions. So let's hope this works the way I want it too. Normal terrain: Normal Terrain is easily traversed. There's no penalty for trying to cross it. Rough Terrain: Rough terrain is not easily traversed. Moving through one square of rough terrain takes 2 squares of movement. While standing on rough terrain, you have a -2 penalty to reaction defense due to the difficulty of finding good footing. Difficult Terrain: Difficult terrain is treacherous to cross. Moving through one square of Difficult terrain takes 3 squares of movement. While standing on rough terrain, you have a -4 penalty to reaction defense due to the difficulty of finding good footing. Impassable Terrain: Impassable terrain can not be passed on foot. While standing on impassable terrain, you are denied your speed to your reaction defense due to the impossibility of finding good footing. Gravity effects Light Gravity - Under light gravity all characters have a move speed bonus equal to their strength. When knocked back or knocked up you travel 1.5 times as far. There are no effects associated with Light gravity Normal Gravity - Normal gravity is gravity comparable to earth. Heavy gravity - Heavy gravity is gravity much higher than the earth's. While in heavy gravity no creature may fly. Every 5 rounds, a strength check must be made. On failure you're slowed. A slowed character who fails is immobilized. An immobilized character who fails is knocked prone. Every 3 rounds, a body check must be rolled. On failure, the character suffers 1d10 true damage. Extreme gravity - Extreme gravity is gravity hundreds of times that of Earth's. While in Extreme gravity no creature may fly. Every 3 rounds a strength check must be made. On failure you're slowed. A slowed character who fails is immobilized. An immobilized character who fails is knocked prone. Every round, a body check must be rolled. On failure, the character suffers 4d10 true damage. Deadly gravity - Deadly gravity is a level of gravity so extreme it can't be quantified. While in deadly gravity no creature can fly, and is automatically slowed. Every round the character must pass a body check or suffer 6d12 true damage. Deadly gravity effects even creatures with the high gravity feat and gravity trained traits. Heat Effects High heat - High heat is a level of heat that most beings are capable of dealing with, but prolonged exposure can cause issue over time. Kind of like how a trek through a desert is possible, but it's not something people want to do. While in high heat, every 10 rounds a body check must be made. On failure, the character takes a point of attribute damage to their body stat. Attribute Damage from this effect recovers after 3 days of rest. Extreme Heat - Extreme heat is a level of heat most living things are not capable of handling, such as battling in a forest fire or inside an oven. While in extreme heat, every 5 rounds a body check must be made. On failure, the character becomes fatigued and takes 3 points of attribute damage to their body stat. Attribute Damage from this effect recovers 1 point at a time, every three days. Deadly Heat - Deadly heat is the kind of heat that can cook a living man in seconds. It's the kind of heat you'd experience battling inside a volcano, or the core of a planet. Deadly heat effects even creatures with the extreme environment feat. Every 3 rounds a body check must be made. On failure, the character suffers 20 points of lethal damage, becomes fatigued, and takes 5 points of body damage. Attribute Damage from this effect can only be recovered by the dragonballs. Cold effects Low temperature - Low temperature is a level of cold most beings are capable of dealing with, but prolonged exposure can cause issues. While in low temperature, every 10 rounds a body check must be made. On failure, the character takes a point of attribute damage to their body stat and is slowed. Attribute damage from this effect recovered after 2 days of rest in a normal heat environment. Subzero temperature - Subzero temperatures are a level of cold that most living things are not capable of handling for more than short periods of time. Every 3 rounds a body check must be made. On failure, the character suffers 5 points of attribute damage to their body stat and becomes slowed. A slowed character who fails begins to suffer 2d10 true damage. A character who suffers half of his HP or more damage from this effect permanently becomes crippled from frost bite. Arctic Temperature - Arctic temperatures are a level of cold that no living thing can handle for more than a few seconds. Every round a body check must be made. On failure, the character suffers 8 points of attribute damage to their body stat and becomes slowed. A slowed character who fails becomes immobilized, and suffers 8d10 true damage. A character who suffers a quarter or more of their HP in damage from this effect becomes crippled from frost bite. An immobilized character who fails becomes petrified.